10 crónicas de un beso
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Kyouya y Kaoru mantienen su relación en secreto, pero, con el paso del tiempo y el avance de su noviazgo, guardar silencio comienza a ser bastante complicado...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de _Ouran High School Host Club _pertenecen a **Bisco Hatori **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

* * *

**CRÓNICA 1**

**El primer beso**

Kaoru no supo si estaba imaginando cosas, pero le pareció que, desde que entraron en la bodega para buscar los adornos de primavera, Kyouya se pegó demasiado a él. Los brazos de ambos se estaban rozando a pesar de que a su alrededor había mucho espacio para caminar.

Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, pero no lo encontró. No le dio importancia, porque supuso que Kyouya sabría en dónde se encontraba pero… pero… no fue así. Mientras Kaoru caminaba en la oscuridad con paso vacilante, Kyouya no pareció siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por encender la luz.

Kaoru se estremeció.

Las manos de Kyouya, de pronto, aparecieron en su cadera e hicieron un recorrido lento y seductor por todo su torso. Suspiró.

—¿No habíamos acordado, Kyouya-senpai… nunca en el colegio?

—Es el nunca en ningún lado lo que me está incomodando… Kaoru.

Kyouya suspiró en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer. Lo sintió en su cuerpo, en su piel. En la penumbra, lo giró sobre sus talones y lo vio cerrar los ojos, como si no quisiera contemplar en él algo que lo hipnotizara al grado de la estupidez.

Sonrió por lo bajo, extasiado con la belleza de sus labios y sus párpados cerrados. Desde siempre, eso le había gustado. Levantó una mano y tocó su rostro, casi sin deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por encima de él. Kaoru se estremeció otra vez.

Sus manos se aferraron a los bajos del saco de Kyouya y tiraron de él con fuerza, como si pugnara por no huir de ese momento. Mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados, ante la expresión de deliciosa abstinencia de un Kyouya que ya no podía con semejante rigor.

—No puedo seguir a la expectativa de probar tus labios por primera vez —Kaoru respiró con pesadez y sintió los dedos de Kyouya pasando por encima de su boca. Los besó—. No de esa manera —corrigió Kyouya—. Kaoru…

—Kyouya-senpai…

Kyouya, el hombre capaz de medir circunstancias de forma milimétrica, de ser paciente en caso de ser necesario y reprimir sus deseos al máximo por el bien de sus expectativas, fue el primero en moverse, de lo contrario, Kaoru jamás lo haría.

Sus labios impactaron de forma violenta, haciéndose daño. Debido a la impresión, Kaoru intentó alejarse, pero Kyouya lo tenia bien apresado entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo con algo que distaba mucho de la ternura y paladeaba el gusto de la desesperación.

Kaoru era malo besando. Kyouya era lo suficientemente bueno para ocultar que posiblemente lo era también. Pero las bocas de ambos se acoplaron con facilidad, al igual que sus respiraciones y las caricias de sus manos. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se apartaron casi al mismo tiempo.

La mano derecha de Kaoru acariciaba con suma delicadeza el cuello de Kyouya, haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca debido a la sensación de sus dedos sobre su sensitiva piel.

Kaoru se levantó sobre las puntas de los pies y lo besó de nuevo, en la comisura de la boca.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y se alejaron con un violento salto.

—Kaoru, Kyouya-senpai —dijo Hikaru, entrando descuidadamente en la bodega y encendiendo las luces. Kaoru pensó que había sido un tonto al no darse cuenta de que el interruptor había estado a tan sólo un palmo de la puerta.

Kyouya se acercó a un estante y señaló las cajas marcadas correspondientes a la primavera.

—Hikaru, Kaoru —llamó, señalando las cajas. Los gemelos se acercaron, solícitos. Bajaron las cajas del estante y Kaoru observó a Kyouya con reproche.

—Apresúrense —ordenó—, no queremos perder más tiempo —mintió.


	2. Chapter 2

**CRÓNICA 2**

**El segundo beso**

**.**

Kyouya deslizó los listones del nuevo atuendo entre sus dedos, sintiendo la fina tela y pensando que era una magnifica elección. Carnaval, ¿eh? Y la máscara de bufón estaba a su lado, blanca y con una estrella roja pintada y decorada sobre el ojo izquierdo.

Hikaru abrió la puerta de los vestidores de golpe y entró, seguido por Kaoru, que se paralizó un segundo con la presencia de Kyouya, sin camisa, en la habitación.

—¡Ah, Kyouya-senpai tiene un vestido negro! Le lucirá bien, ¿no crees, Kaoru?

—Sí, lo creo —sonrió. Buscó, al igual que Hikaru, un compartimiento en donde cambiarse, alejando su vista de Kyouya con parpadeos. El Rey en las sombras levantó sus gafas con un empujón del dedo y se recargó en la mesa en donde estaba puesto el ropaje, cierto, negro.

Hikaru y Kaoru siempre buscaban un vestidor, más que por pudor, por respeto a las ropas confeccionadas por su madre, Yuzuha. Colgaban las ropas con delicadeza en los ganchos, como si trataran con un gato herido y sensible en vez de trajes y dejaban las cortinas abiertas al momento de cambiarse, pero les daban la espalda a los demás.

En esa ocasión, Kaoru cerró la cortina amarilla con un gesto rápido de la mano. Hikaru no se percató.

Kyouya se giró con lentitud y desabrochó sus pantalones. Escuchó el alboroto de Tamaki y los demás afuera. Hikaru se quitó la corbata después del saco y los dejó sobre una silla. Detrás de la cortina de Kaoru no parecía haber movimiento alguno. ¿Se estaría vistiendo concienzudamente? ¿Quitándose prenda por prenda? ¿Sacando botón por botón de su correspondiente ojal? ¿Estaría nervioso por su presencia? ¿Sonrojándose y observando su rostro apenado reflejado en el espejo mientras intentaba controlarse?

Kyouya sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo dejó rodar hasta alcanzar el borde, al verlo caer, escuchó el sonido metálico contra el piso y miró: el bolígrafo estaba estático. Lo empujó con la punta del pie. Se acomodó las gafas de nuevo con un empujón de la mano, un poco apresurado, mientras veía a su pluma rodando por el suelo y colándose, casualmente, debajo de la cortina del compartimento de Kaoru.

—Ah, Kyouya-senpai, se te ha caído algo, quieres que…

—No —respondió con voz fuerte y enérgica. Hikaru lo observó con la boca abierta, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió vistiéndose, intentando decidir qué ponerse primero, si la capa o la gorguera.

Cuando Kyouya se percató de que Hikaru no estaba mirando, metió la mano por debajo de la cortina amarilla y siguió vigilando. De pronto, una mano fría se enroscó en su muñeca y tiró de él, en silencio. Kaoru lo arrastró dentro de su compartimento y, como Hikaru no se quejó, supieron que todo estaba bien.

—Tu bolígrafo, Kyouya-senpai —siseó Kaoru con un murmullo apenas audible, mientras escuchaban el susurro de los listones del traje de Hikaru haciendo ruido en el espacio de al lado.

Kyouya tomó la pluma y la deslizó de nuevo dentro de su bolsillo. Kaoru levantó ambas manos y las juntó detrás de su cuello. Kyouya lo sujetó con firmeza por la cintura y sintieron los pechos desnudos de ambos juntándose. El roce delicioso de una piel contra la otra los hizo estremecer.

Ésta vez, fue Kaoru quien lo besó primero, con una ansiedad irreprimible que los embargó al mismo tiempo, ahí, en ese espacio reducido compuesto por tres paredes y una cortina. Si alguien abría la cortina…

—Ah, ¿Kyouya no está aquí? —preguntó Tamaki, entrando a los vestidores.

—Sí, hace un momento… Creo que ha perdido algo y debe estar buscándolo.

Kyouya rió silenciosamente sobre los labios de Kaoru, los cuales rozaba con displicente tacto para no hacer un ruido delator. De pronto, Hikaru gritó:

—¡Kaoru, ¿te ha gustado el detalle de los botones?! ¡Son camafeos, yo lo sugerí!

—S-sí —respondió con voz ahogada. Kyouya aprovechó el momento para deslizar su boca por el frágil mentón, emprendiendo un tortuoso camino de diminutos besos sobre la piel pálida del cuello. Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir.

Deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por todo el pecho de Kyouya, fuerte, mientras su superior repartía caricias húmedas por su espalda desnuda. Coló un par de dedos por los botones abiertos del pantalón negro de Kyouya y la mano de éste llegó rápidamente para detenerlo antes de que iniciara el peligroso camino hacia el delirio de tocar lo que había debajo de su ropa interior.

Se miraron, Kyouya un tanto arrepentido y Kaoru sobresaltado. ¿Acaso eso no era lo mejor? Kyouya, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió en contra del razonamiento de su propia decisión.


	3. Chapter 3

**CRÓNICA 3**

**El tercer beso**

Hikaru entró corriendo a la sala de música número tres, arrastrando a Kaoru del brazo. Cuando todos les prestaron atención (debido a que, en su carrera, Hikaru derribó a Honey y Haruhi), el mayor de los gemelos sujetó a Kaoru de los hombros y lo puso delante de él, como si considerara, de pronto, que era alguna especie de escudo que lo protegería de las miradas de los otros.

—¡Primer lugar! —gritó, exhibiendo a Kaoru, que tenia una expresión demasiado resignada en su cara, como si se hubiera convertido en algo muy impuro que debía ser tocado sólo con las puntas de los dedos—, ¡primer lugar de toda la clase! ¡Primer lugar incluso superando a Haruhi y Aiga-san! ¡Primer lugar por encima de mí!

Tamaki y Kyouya intercambiaron una mirada, luego Kyouya observó a Kaoru y sonrió por lo bajo, con la mirada oculta debajo del brillo de sus gafas. Haruhi ayudó a Honey-senpai a levantarse del suelo y Mori-senpai les sacudió las ropas a ambos con sendos golpes de las manos.

—¡Algo tiene que estar pasando! —Gritó Hikaru, sacudiendo a Kaoru de nuevo—, ¡Kaoru sólo hace las cosas bien cuando no está pensando! ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru, háblame! ¡Kaoru!

—¡Si no pensara no haría las cosas bien! ¡Es porque pienso demasiado que he podido aprender!

—¡Pero en qué estabas pensando! ¡Te has convertido en un ratón de biblioteca como Haruhi! ¡Como Haruhi!

—¿Es eso un insulto? —preguntó la muchacha, acostumbrada a no saber definir lo que era un insulto y un halago cuando se trataba de los gemelos.

Y, mientras Hikaru sacudía a Kaoru como si fuera una sonaja, Tamaki intentó prestarle su oso de felpa a Haruhi para convencerla de que no era un ratón de biblioteca y Mori acompañó a Honey a la mesa de los pasteles. Kyouya, por otro lado, fingió calcular los precios de los dulces que recientemente habían adquirido mientras una sonrisa siniestra se pintaba en su suave y delgada boca, síntoma de que algo peligroso, oculto y oscuro estaba pasándole por la cabeza.

* * *

Esa tarde, Kyouya se ofreció a cambiar y esponjar los cojines de las sillas para la fiesta de té de la tarde siguiente. Kaoru y Hikaru se quedaron también.

—Felicidades por tu primer puesto, Kaoru —dijo, bajo, pero perfectamente audible para los dos gemelos. Kaoru se sonrojó y Hikaru le dio fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Comenzaba a aceptar que Kaoru podía ser inteligente de vez en cuando, sin hacerlos perder su estilo salvaje y despreocupado delante de sus compañeros de clase.

—Gracias, Kyouya-senpai —porqué sus mejillas se veían tan agradables cuando se ponían rojas como manzanas o, mejor ejemplo, como los cojines en forma de corazón que tenían en las manos.

—Mereces un premio.

—¡Kyouya-senpai!

—¡Yo he pensado en una pequeña celebración entre los miembros del Host Club! —Exclamó Hikaru—, podemos hacer algo con disfraces y comprar algo para picar —uno de los cojines se le cayó de la mano y fue a parar debajo de un sofá, por lo que se puso a gatas en el suelo, intentando alcanzarlo.

Kyouya aprovechó el breve momento y levantó un esponjoso almohadón, poniéndolo delante de las caras de ambos, y se estiró por encima del sofá para alcanzar los labios de Kaoru, que quiso alejarse. Kyouya lo aferró por una muñeca y chocó sus labios con los del otro, sintiéndolo temblar.

Supuso que la presencia de Hikaru, sin nada más que cojines de por medio con los que ocultarse, le ponía los nervios de punta, pero él, que era nerviosamente estable, podía manejar la situación a la perfección.

Se alejó de Kaoru rápidamente cuando Hikaru se incorporó.

—Ah, Kaoru, ¿estás respirando?

—S-sí.

—Felicidades por tu primer puesto, Kaoru —repitió Kyouya.

—¡Eso ya lo has dicho, senpai! —reprendió Hikaru.

Kyouya sonrió misteriosamente y Kaoru miró hacia otro lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CRÓNICA 4**

**El cuarto beso**

Kyouya solía ser inmune a las tentaciones porque éstas no ejercían ninguna clase de atracción hacia él. Posiblemente, la única tentación que solía tener era la de desobedecer los juicios de su padre, que algunas veces le resultaban incorrectos y prematuros, pero el remedio para eso siempre había sido analizar y recapacitar.

Además, tenia que considerar la verdad que lo estaba agobiando desde hace meses: ninguna mujer representaba para él ansiedad alguna como lo hacía él. Ninguna persona, hablando en términos generales, provocaba que se le olvidaran las cosas y que actuara de manera precipitada como lo hacía Kaoru Hitachiin.

Supuso que esa era la única virtud del amor, ese manjar aciago que había procurado evitar, si era posible: ¿cambiar a alguien de esa manera tan abrupta? ¿O era que él siempre había sido así de distraído y fácil de someter sin darse cuenta?

No, claro que no. Estaba cambiando. Estaba tomándole gusto a la adrenalina. A los errores que la provocaban, a los pasos en falso sobre la tarima.

Culpó a Kaoru, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, apresándolo contra el azulejo frío de la sala de música con sus piernas mientras chupaba una fresa y lo observaba con deleite, como si le pareciera mucho más delicioso que esa fruta roja que contrastaba con la palidez de sus labios y quisiera darle una enorme mordida.

No me hagas cruzar esa línea, Kaoru. No, no lo hagas, es una orden… por favor…

Pero Kaoru, que había dado muchas veces una clara muestra de que era capaz de leer sus pensamientos a la perfección, hizo caso omiso de su muda suplica. Se sacó la fresa de la boca y la deposito contra los húmedos labios de Kyouya, quien se dejó sobajar con gusto mientras Kaoru se inclinaba sobre él y lamía el borde de sus labios para después besar su cuello.

Mientras masticaba, Kyouya supo que todo tenía un límite y él estaba llegando al suyo. Nunca en su vida… nunca en todo ese tiempo él… la mano de Kaoru se deslizó hacia abajo, tocando con los dedos su pecho, y se detuvo ahí, ahí, en donde las pulsaciones de su sangre se sentían efímeras pero violentas como los latidos de su corazón.

Susurró su nombre y se arropó en el sonido de su voz. Le tomó por el cuello y lo obligó a subir la cabeza para poder besarlo, introduciendo su lengua entre los dientes blancos y bien cuidados de Kaoru, mientras se recostaba completamente sobre el piso, dejando de lado los modales y las apariencias.

Con él no tenia que aparentar nada. Y no importaba si terminaba doliéndole la espalda, porque eso generaría una ganancia más grande que nada: su placer. Ese que consistía en enredar los dedos en el suave cabello castaño o tocar con la punta de su lengua la curva de sus labios.

Incluso había olvidado que estaban devorando las fresas para la recepción de la tarde. Tal vez después tendría que culpar a Tamaki.

¿Qué más da?

Sonrió al darse cuenta de las cosas en las que estaba pensando cuando tenía algo todavía más importante ahí, encima de él.


	5. Chapter 5

**CRÓNICA 5**

**El quinto beso**

Sentados en el sofá rojo de la sala de música, Kyouya y Kaoru parecían un par de niños que han sido pillados intentando meter bajo la alfombra los restos de un jarrón roto irreparable.

Kyouya estaba recargado en el brazo del sillón, con expresión ausente, mientras Kaoru se apretaba las rodillas con los dedos y respiraba con lentitud, conmocionado.

De todas las personas que podrían haberlos descubierto… ¡de todas!

Y los observaba como si fueran dos desconocidos, aunque en el fondo parecía comprenderlos. En el fondo. Muy en el fondo.

—Si vas a dejar de hablarnos… —aventuró Kaoru, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Kyouya rió despectivamente por medio de su nariz y separó el rostro de sus dedos, en donde se apoyaba con elegancia. ¿Por qué siempre era así? Tan… tan guapo y atractivo a pesar de todo. Kaoru soltó una palabrota por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué tendría que preocuparnos algo como eso? —siseó el Rey en las sombras, con los ojos ocultos detrás del destello de sus gafas, que reflejaban el sol de la tarde.

A pesar de que hubiera dicho eso, su rostro no tenía una expresión indiferente, ni mucho menos: parecía ser victima de una extraña irreverencia, producto de la culpabilidad. Y si con él se ponía así de serio y angustiado, Kaoru se preguntó que hubiera pasado si la puerta no hubiera sido abierta por él, sino por Tamaki.

Y él se preocupó por Hikaru.

—Kao-chan, Kyou-chan, no voy a dejar de hablar con ustedes —dijo Honey-senpai con repentina seriedad y mirada fiera. Kaoru supuso que no era para poco, puesto que se habían terminado casi todas las fresas de los pasteles que hornearían. Y, aparte, los había descubierto en una situación… uhm… singular: «sin camisa, sin pantalones, sin-vergüenzas que osaban atentar contra los pensamientos blancos y puros de quien los descubriera»—. Ni les hablaré a los otros sobre su relación.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Kaoru enrojeció como una manzana y comenzó a jugar con los botones de su saco. Kyouya cruzó los brazos y estiró el rostro, como si ya hubiera visto venir esa actitud pero no la esperara en verdad.

—Gracias —susurró Kaoru, recuperando el habla por un segundo, pero una lágrima lastimera se le quiso escapar: ¿y si hubiera sido Hikaru, eh? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?

Honey movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Pero —insistió, con un tono un poco angustiado y severo que a los otros dos no se les pasó por alto—, ¿qué pasará con los demás? ¿Mantendrán esto en secreto? ¿Qué pasa con Tama-chan y Hika-chan?

Kaoru, que desde hace meses evitaba imaginar cualquier panorama al respecto de eso, observó a Kyouya con una expresión urgente, como si Kyouya tuviera que pensar por ambos en esos momentos. Y así fue.

Sabía que Tamaki no tendría problemas, pero lo lastimaría el silencio a lo largo de meses. Y Hikaru… Hikaru era una mente en la que Kyouya no se atrevía a ahondar, pero lo hizo por el bien de Kaoru: Hikaru se emperraría, actuaría como un idiota y diría cosas desagradables con el afán de molestarlo únicamente a él, pero de paso terminaría hiriendo letalmente a Kaoru y posiblemente ese fuera el final de la hermandad fraternal de los gemelos Hitachiin.

Agachó la cabeza y esa fue la respuesta para Kaoru y Honey-senpai, y también para Mori-senpai, que los observaba desde la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**CRÓNICA 6**

**El sexto beso**

Las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos desde que Honey y Mori los descubrieran, así que no hablaron mucho a menos que se tratara de los planes para el festival de primavera, porque de nuevo eran un equipo.

Kaoru se sentó en el acogedor sillón de la habitación de Kyouya y esperó a que éste entrara a la habitación, pues hablaba con Akito-san, su hermano, afuera. Kyouya no decía mucho, pero Akito sí, por lo que fue una larga espera.

Kaoru tenía puesta la ropa de dormir, pues pasaría la noche en la Mansión Ootori. Le dio un repentino tic en la pierna derecha. ¿Qué no se suponía que debía idear la decoración del jardín central? ¿Y que no se suponía que a raíz de eso Kyouya haría el presupuesto?

Tomó un rotulador negro y comenzó a dibujar sobre la hoja en la mesa. Cuando Akito dejó a Kyouya en paz y éste entró a su habitación, Kaoru tenía listo el plano del jardín, aunque faltaban los puntos clave de los que se haría cargo.

Kyouya se sentó a su lado, en el sillón y tomó su taza de café de la mesilla. Dio un profundo trago y luego pareció pensar que la espalda de Kaoru era mil veces más interesante, porque se estiró y deslizó los dedos por ella, haciéndolo estremecer.

Kaoru dejó el rotulador sobre la mesa cuando Kyouya se sentó a su lado y lo tomó por la mano. Kaoru se rindió ante su contacto. Percibió el aroma del café en sus labios. Se besaron. Y, por todos los cielos, Kyouya besaba tan bien…

Kyouya lo sujetó firmemente de la mano y lo obligó a levantarse. Caminaron hacia las escaleras y las subieron con lentitud, hacia la cama. Kaoru… Kaoru se imaginaba que no dormiría en el suelo esa noche (como le ocurría cuando compartía cama con Hikaru y éste lo pateaba fuera del colchón), ni en un sillón, ni siquiera babearía sobre los planos en la mesa. Kyouya haría su propio plano, con los dedos y su boca, sobre su piel.

¿Estaba equivocándose? No. ¿Estaba preparado para eso? No. ¿Le importaba? Si así era, dejó de hacerlo cuando Kyouya apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho y lo derribó sobre el borde de la cama, estupenda y grande, con un empujón suave.

Kaoru respiró profundo. Kyouya se arrodilló en los bordes del colchón, inclinándose sobre su boca, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisón. Kaoru se dejó hacer. Kaoru nunca podía decir que no cuando se trataba de él, pero ¿estaba midiendo bien lo que estaba a punto de pasar? ¿Podría afrontarlo? ¿Podría, sí?

Sintió la respiración de Kyouya en el cuello, frágil, gentil. Se perdió.

Kyouya se levantó un momento para sacarse por la cabeza la camisa del pijama, exponiendo su majestuoso y generoso torso. Kaoru se mordió los labios y, ésta vez, estiró una mano para introducir los dedos de su mano derecha en el elástico de los pantalones de Kyouya.

No pienses se dijo. Kyouya parecía pensar lo mismo.

Levantó una mano para quitarle los anteojos y se estiró para dejarlos en la mesilla, al lado de la lámpara. Al hacerlo, quedó sometido totalmente a Kyouya. No protestó.


	7. Chapter 7

**CRÓNICA 7**

**El séptimo beso**

Kyouya abrió los ojos una milésima de segundo, sintiendo los párpados llenos de lagañas y el cuerpo increíblemente pesado e inmóvil, como si una almohada le hubiera caído encima… y después otra y otra.

Apretó un puño sobre la funda de la almohada y movió un brazo con brusquedad para sujetar el peso extra y lanzarlo volando lejos, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con algo mucho más delicado, suave y corpóreo que una simple tela.

Sin girarse, palpó. Y así como sus dedos recorrían la piel sobre las costillas de Kaoru, su mente recordaba todos los eventos acontecidos en la penumbra de su habitación.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y sonrió. De esa forma hermosa en la que sólo Kyouya podía sonreír cuando se trataba de Kaoru. De esa manera encantadora que sólo Kaoru tenia el permiso de conocer.

Se acomodó boca arriba y apretó el cuerpo de su amante contra el suyo, aferrándolo con ambos brazos como si fuera una carga preciosa.

Kaoru se removió en sueños y murmuró algo por lo bajo que Kyouya no pudo comprender, pero lo apreció. Debía estar cansado. Más cansado que él mismo.

Pinchó la cobija con la punta de los dedos y la levantó, sin hacer mucho movimiento, para cubrirlos a ambos. Kaoru se aferró todavía más a su cuerpo.

Kyouya supuso que ese sería uno de los más dulces, dulces despertares que jamás llegaría a tener…

—¡Kyouya, Kaoru! —exclamó la voz de Tamaki, dos horas después. Kaoru se levantó de un salto y tiró de la mano de Kyouya para despertarlo también—, ¿tienen listo el proyecto? ¡Hey, Kyouya, Kaoru! —y comenzaron a aporrear la puerta.

Hikaru también habló. Y Kaoru sintió que el pánico nacía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Levantó sus pantalones y se los metió rápidamente por las piernas, sin preocuparse mucho por la ropa interior. Buscó su camisa y se la metió por la cabeza, con una velocidad increíble. Kyouya estaba semi-inconsciente sobre la almohada, observando su sombra por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Kyouya-senpai! ¡Tono y los demás están aquí! ¡Hikaru está aquí también!

Kyouya hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sentarse en el colchón y no lanzarle una almohada a la cara, algo que, debido a la fuerza con la que lo haría, terminaría tirándolo por las escaleras.

—Cálmate —ladró. Kaoru se estremeció—. Nosotros no hicimos nada malo, así que quédate quieto.

Pero Kaoru, debido al despertar matinal, a la pronta salida de la cama y a su tono de voz, parecía estar al borde de un ataque de lágrimas. Kyouya sabía que no lloraría con sentimiento, pero sí haría un berrinche al querer impedir cualquier impúdico asomo a ojos de Hikaru que pudiera delatar la relación que tenían ambos.

Kyouya bostezó. Eran las diez. Se cabreó.

Salió de la cama y se puso los pantalones. Kaoru le tendió la camisa para dormir y Kyouya se la quitó de las manos con un zarpazo. No estaba enojado con él, eso seguro, estaba emputado con Tamaki y su manía de ir a despertarlo extremadamente temprano.

Bajaron las escaleras y Kaoru se quitó del camino, sentándose en el sofá y poniéndose un cojín sobre las piernas, a modo de barrera, mientras se alcanzaba un rotulador rojo y una escuadra y comenzaba a encasillar los puntos clave que le habían faltado la noche anterior.

Kyouya abrió la puerta y los otros gritaron al ver su expresión. Kaoru se estremeció de nuevo y comenzó a encasillar las cosas todavía más rápido.

—¡Ah, todavía no terminan! —Reprendió Hikaru, colándose por debajo del brazo de Kyouya para ir al lado de Kaoru—, ¿entonces para qué te quedaste a dormir aquí, si pudiste haber venido con nosotros y seguir…? —Pero sus ojos se centraron en algo en la base del cuello de su hermano, cuyas manos temblaban con fuerza—. Kaoru —dijo lentamente—, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Kyouya observó, fingiendo curiosidad. Tal vez se le había pasado la mano con las mordidas.


	8. Chapter 8

**CRÓNICA 8**

**El octavo beso**

Tamaki, cuyo estilo principesco destilaba por cada uno de sus poros cada segundo del día, en esos momentos no hizo más que adoptar una postura seria y atenta, observando a Kyouya con precaución.

Kyouya, acomodándose las gafas con un empujón de sus dedos, adoptó una postura abierta a preguntas, pero no a respuestas.

—No es nada, Hikaru —siseó Kaoru, adusto, delatándose. Levantó el cuello de su camisa y llamó la atención de Tamaki con un gesto de la mano, como si le costara demasiado respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

Tamaki se acercó. Honey también lo hizo. Mori y Kyouya se quedaron un poco alejados de la situación.

—Éste es el boceto principal para las decoraciones de…

—Pero parece una mordida. Una mordida muy grande, Kaoru.

—¿Y qué más da? ¿Es eso tan importante, Hikaru? ¿Puedo seguir hablando o me interrumpirás otra vez?

—Kao-chan, Hika-chan, no deberían pelear —advirtió Honey-senpai, extendiendo una mano en dirección de cada uno, como si se dispusiera a poner fin a una trifulca. Pero Kaoru no tenia la intención de protagonizar un desacuerdo con su hermano en esos momentos, todo lo contrario.

Sabía que Kyouya no iba a intervenir y mantener una pelea delante de todos los demás con respecto a eso sería demasiado vergonzoso.

—No pelearemos, Honey-senpai —señaló, dándole una mirada penetrante a su hermano—. Siguiendo con esto, Tamaki-senpai, creo que deberíamos utilizar gard…

—Yo sólo me preocupo por ti —siguió Hikaru, llenando, hasta el tope, el medidor de paciencia de Kaoru, que apretó la mano derecha en un puño—, no tiene nada de malo que quiera saber si te has hecho daño con algo o si alguien te ha lastimado. Además, ¿desde cuando llamas a Tono «Tamaki-senpai»?

Kaoru presionó el rotulador con tanta fuerza, que lo partió por la mitad y la tinta roja salpicó por todos lados, incluso la cara de Hikaru y la de Honey-senpai. Tamaki se alejó a tiempo, sorprendido por su reacción.

¿Por qué fingir molestia siempre era la opción más plausible para ocultar un profundo dolor?

—Hikaru, sigue haciendo preguntas y te toparás una y otra vez con verdades que no te van a gustar —advirtió, serio.

Los restos del rotulador cayeron sobre el destruido boceto. La mano de Kaoru siguió llena de tinta, salpicándola conforme se movía.

Hikaru no se amedrentó por las palabras de su hermano. Le plantó cara, enojado.

—¡Eso significa que sí estás escondiendo algo! —chilló, alzando ambos brazos y comenzando a pasearse por la habitación, como hiena enjaulada. Eso era más de lo que Kaoru podía soportar, Kyouya lo vio.

Recogió su bolso y salió de la habitación.

—Kyouya-senpai, ¿Hotta puede llevarme a casa?

—Claro —respondió, con la voz seca.

Salieron de la recamara en pijama, caminando sin decirse nada, acompañados por el mudo susurro de las telas de sus prendas. De pronto, Kyouya le sujetó por una muñeca y lo impactó contra una pared. No había nadie cerca.

—Cuida cómo te comportas con él y te aseguro que todo estará bien —se inclinó para besarlo, pero Kaoru lo evitó, haciendo un movimiento rudo.

—Es fácil decirlo, ¿cierto?

Buscaron a Hotta y éste aceptó llevar a Kaoru a la Mansión Hitachiin, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.


	9. Chapter 9

**CRÓNICA 9**

**El noveno beso**

El resultado final de esa contingencia fue que Kaoru le había retirado el habla a Hikaru y éste, confundido por la actitud de su hermano, se había molestado tanto que, a fin de cuentas, había optado por no hacer nada que pudiera arreglar las cosas con él.

Para todo el Host Club era obvia la situación: Kaoru tenía un secreto que esconder y no quería que nadie, ni siquiera Hikaru, lo supiera. ¿Deberían medir eso como una situación grave o como un deseo incipiente de independencia y rebelión?

Haruhi, que tal vez conocía a los gemelos mejor que cualquier otro Host, se imaginaba la posible situación y suponía que Kaoru debía estar sintiendo un dolor vivo que le impedía, incluso, pedirle consejo a su hermano. Y, por alguna extraña razón, relacionaba ese dolor con Kyouya-senpai, cuya cara sería y siempre atractiva no demostraba lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando.

Si tenia que definirlo de alguna manera, sería: Kyouya, a momentos, perdía su estilo cool. Y eso pasaba cada vez que observaba a Kaoru. Supuso que algo estaba pasando ahí. Y luego, lo confirmó cuando los escuchó pelear mientras decoraban, solos, el jardín, antes de que todos los demás llegaran.

—¿Por qué no comprendes lo difíciles que son las cosas? —susurró Kaoru, con la suficiente prudencia de no ponerse a gritar para no atraer la atención de nadie. Tomó un helecho y colgó la maseta con forma redonda de un estrado.

—He de suponer que las relaciones de gemelos siempre son así de complicadas —aclaró Kyouya, anotando algo en su tableta, sin observar a Kaoru, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—«Supones».

—Sí, lo supongo. Yo no tengo hermanos gemelos y estoy agradecido por eso. Si tuviera uno, sería una competencia en carne viva más insoportable de lo que es justo ahora.

Kaoru bufó. Uno de los helechos se le escurrió de las manos y fue a hacerse trizas en el suelo.

—¿Por qué todo es una competencia para ti? ¿Yo soy una competencia también? —preguntó, pero no parecía deseoso de obtener una respuesta. Sin embargo, Kyouya se la dio. Temblaba, posiblemente de rabia contenida. Sólo Haruhi se percató. Kaoru le dio la espalda para coger otro helecho y ponerlo en donde debió estar el que se rompió.

—Cuando hablas de esa manera tan particular, es una competencia contra mi mismo intentar comprenderte para no dejarte al primer segundo.

Kaoru pareció muy dolido por eso. Tuvo que sujetarse a la tarima para no perder el equilibrio. Desde la muralla tras la que se había escondido (sin percatarse de que eso estaba haciendo), Haruhi pudo contemplar como esos bonitos ojos del color del ámbar se entristecían de una manera que nunca había contemplado en ninguno de los gemelos.

Kyouya le dio la espalda. Haruhi tuvo la impresión de que no quería que Kaoru se percatara de la sombra del error que se dibujaba en su cara.

—¿Por qué… por qué no dejamos todo esto en paz, Kyouya-senpai? Todavía estamos a tiempo de terminar. Antes de que esto se nos salga de las manos…

Kyouya se giró sobre los talones de improvisto.

—¿Todavía estamos a tiempo? —preguntó. No elevó la voz, pero Haruhi adivinó que no lo hacia para mantener oculta su ira—, ¿después de lo que hicimos, Kaoru, todavía estamos a tiempo?

—Sí. Puedo hacerte daño y tú puedes hacérmelo a mí. Pero en algún momento perdimos el derecho de lastimar a quienes nos rodean por el simple capricho de mantener lo nuestro en las sombras, como a ti siempre te gusta estar. Terminemos. Por favor.

Kyouya no respondió. Se marchó con paso suave y seco. Kaoru acomodó un contenedor oscuro detrás de todos los helechos, en donde una solitaria gardenia suspiraba con la respiración del viento.

Haruhi lo vio inclinarse sobre la flor y comenzar a llorar con un sentimiento letal que incluso a ella le provocó dolor.


	10. Chapter 10

**CRÓNICA 10**

**El décimo beso**

—¡Kyouya! —exclamó Tamaki cuando éste impactó, de golpe, contra una mesa en la sala de música. No parecía haberse dado cuenta del obstáculo, aunque llevaba bien puestas las gafas—, ¿estás bien? ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Eso debió doler! —exclamó, acercándose a su amigo, que, para ser honestos, no parecía estar escuchándolo.

—¿Doler? —preguntó por lo bajo—, sí, duele demasiado.

—¿Te lastimaste? —insistió Tamaki, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

—No, no.

—Kyouya-chan da miedo —susurró Honey, observando el rostro del vicepresidente del club, que distaba mucho de ser serio, furibundo o aterrador. Parecía, más bien, un zombi con gafas. Era como si le hubieran arrancado su personalidad de golpe y, en sustitución, le hubieran puesto la de alguien sumamente triste.

—Ah, Kyouya —dijo Tamaki, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para intentar reanimarlo—, ¿estás bien? Estás cansado, cierto, deberías dormir un poco, mira, te presto a mi osito de… ¡Kyouya!

El Rey en las Sombras había sucumbido a sus propias sensaciones antes que a sus pensamientos. Se había recargado en el hombro de Tamaki y, si bien no lloraba, era como si lo estuviera haciendo. Ni Kaoru ni Hikaru estaban por ahí, así que Haruhi cerró la puerta de la sala de música y entró, con paso vacilante, para acercarse a Kyouya y hablar.

Ya no importaba quién estaba al tanto y quién no, importaba todo lo que eso estaba generando.

—Kyouya-senpai, tienen que hablar con Kaoru y arreglar la situación. Esto los está dañando a ambos. Y a Hikaru también.

—Haruhi —susurró Tamaki, que no sabia de qué estaban hablando ni qué estaba pasando. Kyouya intentó alejarse, pero Tamaki lo tenia muy bien aferrado para no permitírselo. Murmuró algo contra la tela del uniforme de Tamaki, quien sintió su cálido aliento, pero nadie lo comprendió.

Honey se acercó también.

—Kyo-chan, ¿peleaste con Kao-chan?

—Terminaron —explicó Haruhi, dándose cuenta de que Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai estaban al tanto de la situación. Honey se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó una expresión. Mori se limitó a negar con la cabeza, como si desaprobara esa actitud.

Tamaki, abandonando por completo sus dotes principescas, suspiró por lo bajo.

—Así que por eso se comportaban tan extraño —determinó. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza—, esto debe ser demasiado duro para los dos, ¿no? ¿En dónde está Kaoru?

—Está hecho un mar de lágrimas en el jardín —explicó Haruhi, observando a Kyouya, que de pronto aferró con fuerza inusual el brazo de Tamaki—, está sufriendo, Kyouya-senpai, igual que tú.

Kyouya se alejó de Tamaki con un movimiento brusco.

—Que nadie piense —dijo, con la voz ronca y furiosa, temblando— que no lo sé —advirtió.

Salió corriendo de la sala de música. Tamaki quiso ir tras él, pero Haruhi lo detuvo, aferrándose a su muñeca.

Supuso que eso era algo que tenían que arreglar ellos dos.

* * *

En el jardín, Kaoru continuaba con su trabajo. Las flores estaban en su sitio. Los manteles habían sido puestos sobre las mesas y no tardaban en llegar los aperitivos. Todo parecía ser perfecto y estar en su sitio. Sólo una cosa no encajaba en su estante y de ella provenía la astilla que más le dolía.

¿Qué pasaría a partir de ese momento? ¿Su vida se convertiría en un remolino de confusión y tendría que ir a la deriva con un remo inservible? ¿Podría luchar y escapar de ese amor que…? Porque estaba enamorado, ¿no?

Las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas debían ser la prueba más grande de eso.

Kyouya apareció de pronto en el jardín, con las gafas torcidas y la respiración agitada. Se miraron. Kaoru intentó huir del contacto de sus ojos, pero no pudo al convertirse en la victima de un apretado abrazo que le robó el aliento un segundo. Kyouya lo besó. Lo besó con todas sus fuerzas y sus debilidades, entregándose a él sin prohibiciones.

¿Y qué importaba si alguien los veía? ¡¿Qué más daba?!

—Si terminas conmigo otra vez —señaló—, no te lo perdonaré jamás, Kaoru.

Éste estaba tan fuera de sí, que no pareció comprender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Tampoco comprendió la repentina presencia de Hikaru delante de ellos ni su desolada expresión.


End file.
